


Bluebeard

by SeaweedWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, First Meetings, For The Best Medical Beta Evah!, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Kinda Spoilers for J_Ballier's Fic: "Wait Till Victor Comes", Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Pirates, Sherlock and John meet as kids, Yellowbeard, blackbeard - Freeform, bluebeard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites
Summary: Ever since Mycroft went off to school, Yellowbeard the pirate, also known as William Sherlock Holmes, was left to prowl the Spanish Main by himself.Until a new family moves in down the road, and he meets an ally in Bluebeard.This is a gift fic for the awesome J_Ballier, for her "Wait Till Victor Comes Home" fic.It's not necessary to read it first, but it might give a bit more insight  to this (and it's a bloody awesome fic).





	Bluebeard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait Till Victor Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278726) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> I really don't usually do gift fics, because honestly I don't think my work is good enough to be considered as a good gift for someone. But this little idea wiggled its way into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, so here it is. 
> 
> This is for J_Ballier, the best medical beta any writer could have. I read “Wait Till Victor Comes”, where Bluebeard the pirate is mentioned. I told her that Bluebeard had to become Fanon now. So, here you go. I'd suggest reading her fic first, because this will make a little more sense, but it isn't required, and it isn't in the same universe. 
> 
> Also, go read the fic 'cause it's freaking awesome. I can't write Autistic Sherlock near as well as she can, but I hope she, and you all like it anyways. 
> 
>  
> 
> It is not Brit-picked or beta-ed, so all the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Timothy, there's a new family that moved into the Wellington house down the lane. I'm going to bake them some ginger nut biscuits and go say hello tomorrow.” Sherlock was listening in on his parents conversation as he hid in the kitchen, under the island. Normally it was used to house pots and pans, but Sherlock had made a space for himself- just enough that he could shimmy in with all the cookware, and listen secretly to what was going on around him.

 

“You should take William with you.” He heard his father reply. “I heard they have a boy, a year younger than Sherlock. He needs a friend, Margaret.”

 

There was silence for a moment, and Sherlock was afraid that they had walked far enough away that he couldn't hear them, before his mother finally responded with a little sigh. “He does, but.. it's just so hard for him to make friends, and with Mycroft away at school now, he's just become even more isolated.”

 

“All the more reason to let them meet. If they don't get along, at least you tried.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Sherlock wondered if it would be possible to hide in there until Mummy left. He didn't want any friends. He had Mycroft, when he came home from school at least. Everyone else he had tried to talk to either were scared of him because he talked too loud or fast, and he tended to wave his arms and hands around wildly while he was trying to explain what he was talking about, or he did something to make them angry so they never wanted to talk to him again. It wasn't his fault.

 

“Sherlock dear, come out of there. I know you heard what your father and I were talking about.” Sherlock covered his eyes, shielding himself from the overly bright kitchen lights when his mother opened the cabinet door he was hiding behind. “You don't need to worry. We'll just go over there once, and if you don't like the boy, then you never have to go back, okay? Can you do it for Mummy, please?”

 

He sighed and nodded his head. Mummy was nice to him, she made him the foods that he liked- the ones that didn't taste weird when he ate them or have a texture that made him want to gag. And she read him a bedtime story when Mycroft wasn't home to do it. He knew that when someone did something nice for you, that you are supposed to something nice back. So he would do it, for her.

 

Margaret gently reached down and ruffled those dark brown locks. “If you're good, I'll leave a few ginger nut biscuits home for you to eat when we get back.

 

Sherlock's smile filled his face.

 

_**XXXXX** _

 

The smell of ginger nut biscuits assaulted Sherlock's nose when he woke up the next morning. He raced downstairs, to find his mother pulling a batch fresh out of the oven. 

 

“We can't touch these yet, love. They have to cool. And you haven't had breakfast yet, you scamp!” She chuckled. “Go up, get dressed and get ready. I'll make you a quick breakfast, then we'll go visit our new neighbors.”

 

“But Mummy...”

 

“No 'but Mummy'. Up you get.” Sherlock knew the stern voice and the pointing finger meant that she was reaching the end of her patience, so he stomped up the stairs, much louder than was necessary to make his point. 

 

_**XXXXX** _

 

Half an hour later, the ginger nut biscuits- minus four that were being held back for ransom if Sherlock was good- were packed up. Sherlock was bundled up against the cold, and they were off- down their long, gravel driveway and up the lane.

 

Sherlock looked up at the gray, dreary clouds passing lazily overhead, or the tall, reedy grass on either side of the road. Anywhere but at his mum. He didn't want to talk to her, or this new family, or this other boy, or anyone else. He wanted to go home and ready the latest pile of books that he had gotten from the local library. He had found one about the pirates of the Spanish Main, and he was anxious to start it.

 

It was some small miracle, he thought, that his mum let him be alone with his thoughts, at least until the reached the house. As they walked up to the door, she floofed up his hair with her hands and kneeled down beside him.

 

“William, honey. Be nice to the new family. I don't want you doing any of that horrible deduction nonsense that your brother is teaching you. Honestly. I don't know what he was thinking, starting that.” Even though she continued to talk, he tuned her out, looking down at his shoes.

 

Finally, she put her hand on his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking at her. Immediately his eyes went down, even if his head was up. He hated looking people in the eye.

 

“William. Please try, for Mummy.”

 

He sighed. “Yes, Mummy.” The sooner he tried, the sooner he could go home to his pirates and his ginger nut biscuits.

 

“Good boy.” Margaret stood back up, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

 

To both of their surprises, a little boy answered the door. This must have been the son they were talking about, Sherlock thought.

 

Even though he was a year younger than Sherlock, he was much shorter, with sandy blonde hair and eyes that looked brown at first, but as he stepped closer into the light, Sherlock saw that they were actually a very dark blue. He was wearing khaki pants and a jumper that was almost the same shade of dark blue as his eyes. And on the top of his head... Sherlock couldn't believe it! He was wearing a pirate hat.

 

Immediately the boy looked back to the house. “Mummy, there are some people here!” He looked back to Margaret and Sherlock. “Hi. Who are you?”

 

“Margaret smiled and kneeled down to his height. “My name is Margaret Holmes. And his is my son, Will-”

 

Sherlock interrupted his mother. “Do you like pirates?” He asked, his voice rising with excitement.

 

“Yeah!” the child answered immediately. “I'm John.”

 

“Sherlock!”

 

“I thought she said Will?”

 

“I don't like my first name. I like Sherlock.”

 

It was about that time when John's mother came to the door. “Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy baking. My name is Amanda Watson. This little pirate here is my son, John.”

 

Margaret stood up and offered her hand, which Amanda shook with a broad smile. “I am Margaret Holmes, and this is my son, William, though he likes his middle name, Sherlock. We live down the road, and I thought we should welcome you to our little village. I have some ginger nut biscuits.”

 

“Please, come in!” She opened the door, and immediately Sherlock rushed past the adults to get to John. “I love to play pirates! When my brother's home, He's Blackbeard, the evil pirate. And I'm Yellowbeard, the good pirate whose out to take down Blackbeard and his ships!” Sherlock was speaking so fast, even his mother was having a hard time keeping up.

 

“I think you should be..” Sherlock stopped for a moment to think. “Bluebeard! Yeah! Since your eyes are blue and your jumper's blue. You can be Bluebeard, and together we can take down the evil Blackbeard and all of his nasty crew!”  
  


“Okay!” John said excitedly. He looked up at his mum. “Mum, can we go play in my room?”

 

Amanda looked to Margaret. “If it's okay with Sherlock's mum.”

 

“Okay, but we aren't staying long, so don't start too much plundering.”

 

John grabbed Sherlock's hand. Normally he hated to be touched, but he was so excited that he only stiffened for a moment before letting himself be tugged upstairs. “You're gonna love it! I got a sword, and my sister got me a fake parrot that I can put on my shoulder!” The rest of their conversation died away as they ran upstairs, closing John's bedroom door with a slam.

 

The two mothers had a good laugh at that.

 

“I think the two of them are going to be friends for a very long time.” Margaret said happily. Amanda nodded.

 

“Well, these ginger nut biscuits aren't going to eat themselves, are they? Let me put on a spot of tea, and you can tell me all about this quaint little town. To the kitchen!”

 

“Lead on.”

 


End file.
